


Łamanie serc

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Scott nigdy nie rozumie, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie ma co łamać serc, jeśli można inne rzeczy... O wiele ciekawsze rzeczy...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łamanie serc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c70d091c6b947e6bf47f1087a981e30/tumblr_o805qwDjMy1trn062o1_500.jpg
> 
> 03.06.2016 20:00

Scott wracając z pracy nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Samochód firmy z meblami stał przed domem watahy, a nieznani mu ludzie wnosili, sądząc po częściach, nowe łóżko. Co więcej z boku domu stało rozwalone łóżko Dereka. Jednak wątpił by dało się spać na jego fragmentach.  
\- Derek! Co tu się dzieje? - spytał mężczyzny, który stał z boku i wszystkiemu się przyglądał.  
\- Sam powiedziałeś, żebym nie łamał mu serca. Jest moim partnerem, nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić - wyznał.  
\- Co łamanie serca Stilesa ma do nowego łóżka? - Chłopak nadal nie rozumiał.  
\- Dopiero co połączonym parą czasem się to zdarza. - Widząc zdumienie na twarzy McCalla wyjaśnił wprost: - Czasem seks bywa intensywny...  
Scott spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zzieleniał, gdy do jego uszu dotarło pytanie, które Stiles zadał jednemu z mężczyzn.  
\- Czyli mamy dwa lata gwarancji na to łóżko? Gdyby cokolwiek się stało, zostanie naprawione?  
Tego McCall nie chciał sobie wyobrażać.


End file.
